


For the Warmth

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur can't believe he agreed to this, Alfred just wants to keep him warm.





	For the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Request from freerum-and-libertea on tumblr!
> 
> Lmao I had fun writing this since I always watched those adventure survival shows when I was younger. If anything is inaccurate, I'm sorry. I'm going off of what I remember from these shows and also personal experience. (never kick a wall of ice when standing on a thinly frozen creek)

This had been a mistake.

Arthur grumbled to himself as he and the ‘oh so amazing’ Alfred F Jones scaled a snowy mountain in the middle of nowhere Alaska. He couldn’t even remember which mountain this was anymore, all he knew was that he was tired, hungry, and freezing his arse off. Not that he would admit it and give the smug TV host the satisfaction of proving his job was actually super hard.

Arthur had figured that the whole show was staged, but low and behold this git was actually insane enough to go out on his own with only himself and a camera to film it all. Of course, he did have an emergency rescue beacon, should he ever be in real danger, but that was it. No crew following him around, just himself, and unfortunately Arthur had tried to call him out on it all being fake at their high school reunion. It wasn’t at all a tactic to keep the conversation away from how Arthur was 26 and still single because of his long time crush on the idiotic Jones, of course not.

Naturally, Alfred being himself, he playfully offered for Arthur to come along, probably not expecting a positive answer. Oh no, Arthur had been just barely drunk enough to take him up on that challenge, and so here they were. He should have requested they do a tropical excursion instead, or at the very least a place with no risk of frostbite. Alfred was quite a bit ahead of him now, though Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to go home and sleep for eternity. Yes, sleep sounded wonderful.

“Woah there!” Came a voice from right next to his ear. When had Alfred gotten so close? “I think we need to get you warmed up, shit, see i knew this was a bad idea-”

Arthur tuned him out after that, just closing his eyes until a hand came up to shake his head. “Just let me sleep-”

“No can do, Artie. I’ve gotta warm you up before I can even consider letting you sleep. Just hold on, there’s a little wooded area not too far, think you can walk some more?” There was a tinge of worry in his voice, though Arthur couldn’t imagine why.

“Oh fine, let’s get this over with so I can rest already...” Arthur tried to walk forward, surprised by his own sluggishness. It wasn’t that far at all, yet all he wanted to do was lay down right here. Alfred was persistent though, and kept pushing Arthur forward.

The shelter of the trees seemed even colder than being out in the sun, but Arthur supposed that Alfred knew best. As he set himself to sit against a tree, Alfred began frantically making a hole down to the grass in the snow. He piled in some sticks, and that was when Arthur decided he could close his eyes for just a moment. Alfred was having none of it though, and stood Arthur up immediately. “Oh no you don’t, I want you to keep moving, okay? Walk around and grab me some sticks, but you just need to stay awake, understand?”

Arthur grumbled tiredly, aimlessly picking up sticks that were dangling loosely from low branches. he didn’t even know why he was doing this. Eventually, Alfred pulled him over to the holes he made in the snow, realizing that there was now a fire going. Oh, so that’s what the sticks had been for. Alfred used the tarp he had brought along as a small makeshift tent area, and had laid some pine needles along the cleared area for some cushion and warmth. Arthur laid down there without hesitation.

Alfred was quick to join him, unbuttoning their coats so he could pull Arthur up against his warm chest. That felt heavenly, and Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed. “Sorry about this Artie, it’s just you were showin signs of hypothermia so...”

The extra warmth was making him feel so much better, he buried his face into it’s source. Alfred simply held him tighter, their coats acting like blankets around them as he shared his body heat with Arthur. That’s all this was, just sharing heat to keep Arthur alive, yes. 

After a while, Arthur’s mind had cleared. He blinked slowly at the wall of black clothes in front of him. Alfred met his eyes, cheeks red, likely from the could. Yes, Arthur felt his own cheeks heat up, though he was unsure if it was from the cold air or how close he was to Alfred’s deliciously warm body. Oh god. With his mind working correctly again, Arthur pushed Alfred away, though he regretted it immediately as the cold swept in and hit him like a bus.

Alfred quickly tugged Arthur back against his chest, eyes looking him over worriedly. “Woah, hey are you okay?”

“G-Get your hands off me, Jones!”

“Hey! Hey! Stop, just stay still!” The stronger blonde held Arthur firmly, and the smaller of the two was loathe to admit that it felt nice to be held so tightly to the other’s chest. “Chill out, I was just sharing body heat! You were really really cold, practically in hypothermia, okay?”

Arthur paused, staring up at Alfred with confusion. “Wait, so you’re not just doing this because you’re a secret pervert-?”  
That had Alfred’s face flush dark red, though before he could answer, the sound of helicopter blades caught his attention. “Ah, finally.” He wrapped his own coat around Arthur before he left the tent to pop a flare.

“What’s going on??” Arthur asked as he followed Alfred out of their little burrow. “I thought we still had two more days out here?”

Alfred turned to Arthur and grinned, holding up his rescue beacon. “No way, I almost lost you to a crack in the ice, a pack of wolves, and hypothermia. Like hell am I letting you stay out here any longer before I get at least one date!”

Spluttering out curses, Arthur glared, crossing his arms as the helicopter came in for landing. “And who says I even want a date with you, Jones??”

“Call me Alfred, and really Artie, I know you’re alone with your cat watching my show all the time. Francis told me. I figured maybe one little date wasn’t out of the question?”

The rescue team swept them both away before he could answer, but he figured the TV star had gotten the message once Arthur slid one hand over onto his.

For the warmth, of course.


End file.
